Twisted Tastes
by LivingBinary
Summary: Story based on a prompt where Megatron has bowel problems in his sleep and Starscream uses it against him. Not everyone's cup of tea, and rated M, so viewer caution advised.


**Author Notes:**

This story is based off of a prompt as well as the story that was already submitted to said prompt. This is just my own take to practice writing.

I also have no idea how to write stories, but I try anyways so apologies in advance if it _IS_ bad. So please review/critique, I _will_ take it and_ use_ it.

**Prompt:** "_G1 please and sticky if you want._

_Suppose Megatron has problems controlling his waste tank when he recharges and it makes him piss himself in his sleep. It happens so often he won't sleep in the same room with ANYBODY and is often seen cleaning his codpiece and stuff right after recharging. It can be a battle injury he never treated or a lifelong problem, totally up to the writer._

_Suppose one night he gets over-energized and poor Starscream ends up dragging him to his quarters and witnesses one of these embarrassing accidents, and it turns him ON seeing his leader degrade himself that way. Megatron can wake up during or after he's wet and is absolutely humiliated when he realizes Starscream saw it happen._

_And then Starscream blackmails Megatron into having sex with him and fucks him on the berth Megatron just soaked. The key to this is HUMILIATION and a very angry Megatron. Pee/lubricant play is optional, but not entirely necessary since I know not everybody is into it."_

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Extortion**

Pain, after all the hell one has gone through it was the only reminder that one is alive. Not just alive, but a survivor and a conqueror. Laughter ground against the walls like sandpaper and warriors of every shape and size were playfully brawling, cheering on the violent event, or dozing off after drinking past being tipsy. To the weary and aching Lord of Decepticons, it was a blessed form of Valhalla and a contented smile briefly etched itself into his scarred face. But the contentment was only temporary, his hand twitched from its insatiable hunger to drench itself in bleeding fluids as it pulled the beating spark out of his sworn enemy. He clenched it shut, the image of crushing that spark drifting through and out of his mind leaving him with the knowledge that the war was far from over and it made him tired.

Not many knew just how worn the Decepticon Lord actually was, from his years of fighting in the gladiator pits, to the Autobot ambushes and swarming battles across the surfaces of many worlds. He was not exactly old for their kind, just damaged, the amount and age of these scars made their effects permanent on his frame and no amount of high-grade could ever dull the agony he must feel every day. That didn't mean he didn't try to drown the pain into oblivion anyway. Starscream watched with disapproval as his Master began to ever so slowly bend forward in his seat, unable to keep a straight back with the wounds after a long orbital cycle and perhaps the amount of high-grade he had downed. For either of those reasons, the treacherous air commander hated to see his master so weak when no one else seemed to; ignoring his growing incompetence as the battles wore on. But he also knew just how important it was that Megatron keep his dignity while he was still their leader, and though Starscream usually left attending to his master to the far more loyal Soundwave, he knew Megatron would scold him for not helping him, as the spy had long left to recharge for the lunar cycle.

"By Primus you're heavy!" the air commander huffed out venomously, he cursed his choice very verbally since the moment he hefted his lord's arm over his shoulders. Now after what seemed hours of dragging his master's sluggish drunken aft down 17 corridors they were finally at the Lord of Decepticon's personal quarters where he angrily punched in the door code. The commander then unceremoniously hefted his lord off his shoulder and literally dragged him into his quarters. Thankfully the berth was close and he had to climb onto the it himself to pull his master into it limb by limb until he was able to roll him onto his back. After doing so he straightened up on his knees with hands on his hips and gave a triumphant huff that the ordeal was finally over. If he hadn't had gone through so much trouble in carrying him here he would have stayed and gloated in the patheticalness of his master, like his weariness was a septic bite and Starscream needed merely to wait until it made him weak enough to strike. But even in Megatron's sleep he had learned from experience not to underestimate the behemoth's power.

Just as he was about to leave, he realized that under one of his knees there was wetness. When he realized what it was, he first scowled that he was kneeling in it and by now it was already soaking underneath his other knee. He couldn't move then, too disgusted for words as he tried to assess what he was to do next. But then he looked over his lord and master, a pitiful sight, unable to drag himself to bed, drunk, sprawled out looking helpless before him and wetting himself. And the more humiliation he saw and or remembered of his master the more an evilly twisted, yet delicious feeling broiled inside his core and pretty soon he burst out into a hideous cackle that seemed to not want to end. The noise, of course, roused his master from his short slumber with a grimace and look of bewilderment as his optics tried to process this scene quickly.

"You pitiful wretch! I always knew you were incompetent, but this takes that meaning to a whole new level. Why you're nothing more than an overgrown sparkling!" the commander's screech jutted out between the laughter and the warm wet feeling beneath his abdomen revealed a great nightmare. He growled as he began to sit up but his second in command swiftly pinned him down with a foot to his chest and he could see the waste fluids roll down the commanders leg and pool onto his chest plate.

"Nah-ah-ah. Don't even think about it, I've already packaged this little event nicely into a video and if you try anything I'll send it immediately to the emergency broadcast system for all to see."

"Blackmail Starscream? That's a new card for you." With a scowl he lowered his arms.

"You'd be surprised how hard it is to get blackmail on you." What would have been a frown turned into a sneer due to his mood being so victorious. With that he paused, looking over his master with an appalling desirous look in his eyes that made his lord twitch beneath him in disgust.

"You like this don't you?" Megatron forcefully growled through gritted denta, unable to look into those hungry eyes devouring his plight. Though nothing showed outwardly Starscream had to think over that question, it wasn't that the act of messing oneself actually turned him on, he was disgusted by it. But it was the power that had him insatiable. Megatron was, for once, too humiliated to not comply to the commander's wishes. And the wishes he had in store, it was a high in his systems, or perhaps it was just the high grade getting to him, he couldn't tell. Either ways, Starscream had the upper hand and that was all that mattered to fuel his twisted pleasures.

"Get on your hands and knees then face me." The seeker ordered darkly, his insidious grin still stretching ever further across his face, "Don't think I'm through with my blackmail yet oh mighty Lord of the Decepticons."

"I swear to whatever god that if you-" An expected threat began to emerge from Megatron's denta but when the seeker tapped the side of his head reminding him that he could send the current blackmail he had at any millicycle his denta clenched quiet again as he hesitantly did as he was told. Starscream crawled backward past the soiled spot on the berth and sat at the edge beckoning that his master venture further.

"I can't leave with your mess all over my legs now can I? You are going to have to clean it up." With certain gestures Megatron knew he wasn't going to be cleaning it up with the proper materials and he turned his head away growling in disgust, unable to make himself do it. The seeker tapped the side of his head again and that left no choice.

Of course Starscream's internal eye camera was rolling, what better extortion than to not only capture Megatron humiliating himself, but to completely give himself to his haughty second in command. If the commander showed this tape the right way, he could make it look as though the Lord of Decepticons worshipped him. The seeker flinched; distracted in his glorious thoughts as his master's tongue was doing a rather excellent job on his left knee so far and it occurred to him that he could take this further. He didn't have to make sure his master was completely humiliated tonight, no, he could draw this out. He could… have fun with this. With those thoughts he burst into a fit of cackling, enjoying the disturbed and worried looks his master gave him down between his legs. The seeker couldn't compose himself until his master finished with both legs and pedes.

"Good boy, I trust you can clean the rest up yourself. Now excuse me while I," the seeker hesitated for suspense, "compile my evidence." And with a flick of his wrist he left the Lord of Decepticon's quarters the door closing just in time before Megatron vomited what he had unintentionally swallowed off of the seeker's legs. Too furious to be disgusted, he knew Starscream too well, and this game was hardly over.


End file.
